


Forget Me Not

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Zisteau are finally together, finally happy, but can things truly be fine?</p><p>*Sequel to Remember Us*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

Zisteau's POV

Kurt and I had spent hours discussing the wedding.... he wanted something small, only our closest friends, but I wanted a bigger wedding, with all the guys and girl from the server. We ended up settling on the smaller wedding, for Kurt's sake. It was planned for two weeks from today.

It had been a long, tiring day. I had worked on the wheat farm that broke, went caving for diamonds, dug a bunch of sand, and made a quartz run in the nether. It was almost midnight when I finally made my way to my bedroom. I see Kurt peacefully sleeping with Wolfie curled up by his feet. I quietly climb into bed trying not to wake Kurt. I slip my arms around Kurt's waist, scooting closer.

"Hi Z" Kurt murmurs sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you up." I say 

"Naw... it's cool" Kurt says cuddling against me, and falling back asleep.

Kurt's POV

I slowly open my eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness. I noticed the bed empty beside me. I looked at the clock... 3:35 in the morning. I wonder where he went. I get out of bed and head out of the room. I stick towards the wall, trying to avoid the whole in the center. we had been staying at the lens more often than not lately. 

I checked everywhere, but didn't find him. I'm really worried. I send a group message to everyone on my wrist COM.

(K-Kurt)(G-Guude)(B-Beef)(Ba-Baj)

K: I know it's kinda late... but does anyone know where Z is? 

G: haven't seen him

B: last I saw he was heading home, but that was around 11.

Ba: no sorry. 

K: ok.... if you guys do see him can you please tell me, I'm kinda worried

G: ok

I head back to our room super worried. I'm definitely not falling back asleep tonight.

Zisteau's POV 

I groan as consciousness seeps into my aching body. My head pounded as I grabbed for the blankets, which had been taken.

"Kurt, share the blankets man." I mumble 

I get a grunt as a reply. 

I slowly open my eyes, taking in my red surroundings and a Zombie Pigman standing starring at me blankly. How did I get in the nether? Why am I here? I slowly sit up, groaning as a pounding headache makes itself known. I walk back to the nether hub and head back to the lens. I head into the bedroom to find a wide awake Kurt in tears. The second Kurt notices me I'm basically tackled. 

"Where did you go? Why did you leave? I was so worried about you." Kurt sputters out. 

"I don't know, I woke up in the nether with a really bad headache." I say 

"J-just don't do that again... please." 

"I won't." I say and kiss Kurt gently.


End file.
